This invention relates generally to offset paraboloid shaped structures to be used as antenna reflectors or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable offset paraboloid structure which is deployable to a rigid offset paraboloid configuration.
Heretofore, it has been known that there are many and various types of collapsible antennae which may be deployed from a small package configuration to a larger reflective configuration.
Numerous techniques have been utilized in the prior art to form deployable antennae. One example contemplates the use of a number of ribs which are unfolded in a manner of an umbrella and to which is attached a flexible metalized membrane. Another proposed device utilizes rib-like members that are wound or furled about a central hub and which when unfurled extend radially to support a metalized flexible reflecting surface. Other examples of deployable arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,072; 3,605,107; 3,618,111; 3,631,505; 3,707,720; 3,780,375. These systems all show that the final deployed structure should be dish-shaped.
In contrast, the deployable antenna system of the invention provides an offset paraboloid antenna which greatly simplifies storage of the antenna prior to deployment and allows a number of antennae in the space heretofore required to house a single antenna.